


Exercise Does a Body Good

by anu_strix



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bottom!kylo, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Minor Blood Kink, Top!hux, power bottom kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anu_strix/pseuds/anu_strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux finds himself strangely attracted to an arrogant and strong Stormtrooper. As he spends more time with the Trooper, he notices that he's seeing less and less of the annoying Ren that plagues his ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exercise Does a Body Good

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the "Matt the Radar Technician" SNL skit, but with a different twist on it. Instead of a Radar Tech, Kylo decides to go undercover as a Stormtrooper in order to get more exercise and combat training.

Hux stepped into the upper level of the training room with the authority of one who could easily belong anywhere they chose. He looked down on the troopers, curious as to what had distracted them from their individual training. It took only one moment to ascertain the cause; which happened to be a young man dressed in a similar manner to them (the typical black training sweats and tee shirt, both emblazoned with the First Order symbol) but surprisingly barefoot.  
The troopers had apparently left off sparring with one another to focus their attentions on this individual, concentrating their efforts, it seemed, on attempting to take him down. Hux frowned as he took a step closer to the railing, resting one hand upon it, the other tucked firmly behind his back. Despite the four squadrons focusing their attention on the man, it seemed he easily overpowered them. It took only a matter of moments before he had successfully made fools of the lot of them, at which point he gave a wave of his hand to dismiss them.  
He was, clearly, a superior officer to them, Hux noted, turning from the railing and making a path for the staircase that would take him to the lower level. Beginning a slow descent, eyes still fixed on the superior trooper, Hux paid little attention to the chatter of the troopers as they passed him on the stairs, giving him nods and salutes that he returned with ease.  
“Trooper,” he called once his feet had made contact with the floor, raising a hand once the young man turned to face him.  
“General,” the other replied, a slight smirk playing upon his lips for a moment.  
Hux stopped himself a few feet from the trooper, hiding a frown as he noticed the other’s imposing height and build, much more menacing up close. As if he could read the general’s mind, the trooper straightened his back, squaring his shoulders and offering an almost teasing smile. This action did not go unnoticed to Hux, who found himself mimicking it in an attempt to remind the other who was in charge.  
“State your rank and identification number,” Hux’s voice was kept cool and even, despite the fact that his hand had clenched slightly behind his back.  
“First Lieutenant KR-1431,” came the reply, though the trooper made no move to salute. After a pause however, he added a “sir” as if in afterthought.  
“Stand at attention,” Hux sneered, tilting his chin up slightly to glare into KR-1431’s eyes, which held only boredom and amusement. The man obeyed, however, fixing his gaze above the General’s head.  
Hux circled the man slowly, taking note of his impressive physique, and the amount of scars, no doubt from battle and training, which decorated strong arms. The trooper stood, barefoot, at a likely 1.9 meters, with broad shoulders and long hair, pulled back neatly with a rubber band. After Hux was satisfied with his examination, pushing down the slight coil of lust he’d felt, he stopped in front of the man, heels of his boots clicking sharply upon the floor.  
“Very well, you are dismissed,” the General stated, eyes still narrowed at the trooper.  
“Thank you,” came the bored reply, “mm. Sir,” with the final addition, the taller man brushed past Hux and headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time and promptly exiting the room.  
Hux found himself scowling at the now closed portal, feeling exceptionally put off by the arrogance of the subordinate officer. So put off, in fact, that he decided he would continue to observe the trooper’s drills and pinpoint weaknesses that could potentially be taken advantage of. He reasoned with himself that he was doing it purely for the benefit of the Order, not because he found the man attractive or because of his rudeness.  
With this thought firmly in his mind, Hux followed the steps of the troopers; up the stairs and out of the training room. He paused briefly to smooth out his coat, not wanting to appear unkempt in any manner, and then continued on his way down the hall, boots clicking softly upon the floor. He decided upon heading to one of the observation rooms, and though he knew it would take him longer, he decided to take a roundabout way which would allow him time to clear his head of the lieutenant. 

***

Hux found himself passing a quick two weeks preoccupied with work as well as KR-1431. He would often slip off to the training room twice a day, once earlier in the morning to watch the young man practice his hand to hand with the other troopers, and then later in the evening to spar with him, at the trooper’s request. It had seemed odd to Hux, but he had chalked it up to the other man wanting a chance to be even more arrogant. However, because of how evenly matched the two men were, the trooper did not often gloat if he won the sparring match, and instead would thank the General for practicing with him. However, if the trooper lost the match he would thank Hux stiffly, step several paces away and seem to calm himself down before coming back and asking for improvement points. The General would often wish that Ren would take a leaf out of the trooper’s book and learn to calm himself down instead of exploding into a temper tantrum, but would quickly dismiss the thought, not wanting to think of the petulant and childish man.  
However, Hux found himself hearing less of the Ren and his tantrums throughout the week, and at one point wondered if perhaps he was learning to calm himself down. He very much doubted it though. He was currently in a meeting with several officers under Snoke, including himself and Kylo Ren, and found himself occasionally glancing at the man, who managed to somehow glower out of his mask. The General decided it would be best to ignore the knight unless it was absolutely necessary to interact with him, and instead tried to focus on the elderly alien speaking currently. This was, in fact, more difficult than Hux wagered on, and he found himself easily slipping into thoughts of seeing his trooper later. He found himself a little startled at thinking of the man as HIS trooper, but felt a warmth settle in his stomach at the words.  
While replaying the two words over and over in his mind, he was interrupted by a sort of cough from Ren. Hux glanced over at the man from the corner of his eye, noticing that the man almost immediately turned his masked face to look away from him. He clenched his jaw, feeling a heat creep up his neck at the thought that the Ren had likely been reading his mind, and would now have ammunition to use against him. He would have to confront Ren later about this, as it was not only exceptionally rude, but he was sure it was a highly inappropriate use of the Force to snoop in others minds during a meeting.  
As the meeting drew to a close and the officers began to file out, Hux stood quickly and crossed the room to impede the Ren from leaving.  
“Ren,” he barked out, planting his feet firmly and folding his arms behind his back, “what was so amusing during the meeting?”  
The other man did not reply for a moment, only smoothed the sleeves of his gambeson, and then, in a mask distorted voice, “you have interesting thoughts.”  
Hux’s eyes narrowed. So his suspicions had been right, “I do not think the Supreme Leader would be pleased to hear that you are foregoing attentiveness in briefing meetings for snooping.”  
“To the contrary,” the Ren replied, stepping around Hux, a smirk barely hidden by the voice changer in his mask, “the Supreme Leader encourages eavesdropping. It allows the both of us to learn so much more about the men on our ship.”  
“No part of this ship is yours, Ren,” the General hissed out, turning to glare at the man’s back as he stepped from the room, “you’re simply a nuisance upon it.”  
However, Hux did not receive a reply from the Ren, and so let out a small huff of frustration before fixing his face into a mask of calm.

***

Hux had been waiting for KR for about an hour when he finally accepted that the trooper would not be meeting him for their nightly sparring sessions. With a heaviness in his chest, he briskly exited the training room and began to head to his private quarters, wondering what could have prevented the man from coming to see him. He didn’t think he’d done anything to alert the other man to his feelings, as they kept themselves fairly professional when sparring, save for the occasional teasing comment from one of them. There was no way KR could know how Hux felt. Unless…. Hux froze, gloved hands clenching immediately as he thought of Ren’s words from that afternoon. You have interesting thoughts.  
“Bastard,” Hux hissed, immediately spinning on his heel and turning in the opposite direction, headed directly to Ren’s chambers.  
He arrived in near record time, having practically run to get there. He wasted no time knocking, instead using his credentials to override the passcode on the door and step inside, fists clenched and teeth gritted. He opened his mouth, curses ready to foam out at the tall figure inside, but he found himself at a loss as the man turned to face him. It was KR. His trooper, in Ren’s quarters. However, not only was he there but he was also shirtless, standing only in pants and boots that Hux took little note of, too distracted by the man’s impressive physique.  
The gears began to quickly move in Hux’s head though, until they clicked into place and his eyes narrowed.  
“So…this is where you were,” he hissed out, narrowing his eyes at the trooper.  
“You caught me,” the man replied with a shrug, “now you know.”  
“You know…” here Hux looked down, grinding his teeth for a moment before continuing, “I was concerned that my…feelings for you would be a problem. But it seems you have no qualms at fucking your superiors,” he finished this with a sneer, hoping to wound the other.  
“Wait…what?” KR tilted his head slightly, the look on his face a cross between confusion and amusement.  
“Don’t play stupid, solider,” Hux growled out, stepping closer to the man, “I’ll do you the courtesy of not reporting this to your Captain, but don’t think you’ll be getting off easy.”  
“’Soldier’?” the man repeated, looking at Hux curiously for a moment. Then understanding flooded his face, “oh! You think. You think I’m sleeping with Ren, and that I’m a trooper, still.”  
For a moment, Hux felt unsure, his usual confidence shaken not only by the trooper’s words, but by the entire situation. However, he quickly composed himself and resecured the scowl on his face.  
“Why else would you be in Ren’s private chambers in such a state of…undress?” he took this moment to look down at KR’s lower body. However, it was while he was doing this that a cold lump rose in his throat. The pants and boots he wore were all too familiar, and not in the way a Storm Trooper’s would be. No, General Hux would recognize those boots anywhere, mainly because he was used to glaring at the owner of them for their state of disrepair. He thought, briefly, perhaps the trooper was simply wearing them, but another quick look pushed that thought of his mind. The clothes fit him too well, hugged him in just the right places.  
“KR,” Hux said softly, “for Kylo Ren.”  
“Oh, so now you’ve figured it out,” the trooper—no, Ren’s voice, held an amused edge to it that caused Hux to look up, anger flaring inside of him.  
“What was this? Your idea of a joke?” the General clenched his fists once more, stepping towards the man quickly, a swelling rage growing inside of him.  
“What, Hux, think I played a joke to hurt your feelings? I have better things to do with my time. I was practicing. You’re the one who decided to--”  
Hux cut Ren off with a swift punch to the face, a thrill of delight running through him as he felt heat gush over the leather of his glove. As he drew back his arm he was treated to the sight of the Ren’s split lip, with blood gushing down his chin.  
“You son of a bitch,” Hux hissed, raising his fist to deliver another punch. However, he found himself shoved across the room by what felt like invisible hands, causing him to slam roughly against the wall and briefly lose his air.  
Kylo approached him quickly, a grimace on his face, “really? Splitting my lip open, Hux? You didn’t even let me finish speaking,” he then held a hand up, causing Hux’s throat to immediately be compressed and his airway to close. The Ren stopped in front of the General, glaring down at him, his lips pulled back in a cold sneer as he placed his hand over the other’s throat, squeezing hard, the Force aiding him in beginning to crush Hux’s windpipe.  
He was beginning to see black spots and struggling to stand when Kylo stepped back, releasing not only his hand but the grip of the Force as well. This action caused Hux to fall to his hands and knees, coughing as oxygen burned through his lungs once more.  
“Really, Hux,” Ren hissed out, “you spout out your nonsense feelings for me, how I’ve betrayed you, and then proceed to attack me. How’s a man to feel?”  
The Ren now turned from the panting General, walking to his bed and dropping himself onto it, glowering at the redheaded man while pressing the back of his hand to his bleeding lip. Hux, still panting, slowly pushed himself to his knees and then to his feet, pale eyes focused on the dark haired man. The two regarded one another for a moment before Hux lunged at Ren, catching the man off guard enough that the General was able to slam the larger one down.  
The two men struggled for several moments, both too angry to gain the upper hand, Ren too distracted to call upon the Force. Hux, however, managed to grab a fistful of the knight’s hair, tugging hard and eliciting what sounded like...a moan? This was enough to distract the redhead and give Kylo the upper hand. The knight took this opportunity to flip the two of them, slamming Hux into the bed, hands bunched in the stiff fabric of his military coat.  
“Now, is any of this really necessary, General?” he snarled out, drawing a hand back to punch Hux sharply in the solar plexus, succeeding in knocking the wind out of him once more.  
While Hux gasped for breath, Kylo did something the redhead had not expected. He pressed close to the General, then pressed bloody lips to his, moving his mouth over the other man’s for a moment, succeeding in not only confusing and arousing Hux, but also smearing blood on his mouth. It took Hux a moment to realize what was happening, and when he finally did, he snapped his arms up to shove at the Ren’s chest, an angry snarl escaping him as he succeeding in pushing the larger man’s mouth from his.  
“How dare you?” Hux’s voice held venom, enough that he hoped it hid the slight quiver of arousal and excitement.  
“What’s the matter, General?” the Ren replied, drawing a shiver from the partially pinned redhead at the purr on his title, “don’t like me when I’m not pretending to be a storm trooper? Your body betrays you…and I’m sure your mind does to.”  
Hux felt a strange probing in his mind, almost as though a strange presence had entered his body and began to rifle through this thoughts. He found memories of different fantasies and thoughts of the trooper—no, of Kylo—being pulled up.  
“Get…out of my brain!” the redhead yelled, drawing a hand back to punch Ren in the face once more, this time aiming to break his nose. However, he found himself stopping as a particular fantasy was pulled up, sending warm shocks of arousal down his body, where they coiled in the pit of his belly before streaking to his cock.  
Ren grinned down at Hux, pressing his mouth to the other’s once more as he brought the fantasy into sharper focus. It wasn’t a particularly exotic or fantastical one, but it was enough to cause Hux to rethink beating the larger man off and wonder if he should perhaps just allow the pleasurable feelings to course through him.  
“You’ve thought about this quite a lot,” Kylo murmured against the other man’s lips, tongue darting out to lick his own blood from them. The move caused the General to part his lips, a soft pant of desire escaping him that was quickly muffled by Ren pushing his tongue into Hux’s now open mouth.  
The fantasy continued to burn strong in Hux’s mind, causing him to mingle his tongue with Kylo’s with a soft moan of delight. The particular thought was of the two men in Hux’s chambers, Ren kneeling on the ground and sucking Hux’s cock while stroking himself. Hux had put so much thought into it, that now, as the Ren brought the image up in his mind, Hux was certain he could smell and feel it.  
“Forgive me that we’re not in your chambers, General, but I believe I can provide you with the necessary pleasure,” the Ren murmured, drawing back from his partner’s lips and leaning back to survey the incredibly ruffled general.  
After a moment, the dark haired man began to descend down the General’s body, brushing his lips against the man’s uniform and smearing bright blood over it as he did so. Hux, too lost in arousal and excitement, barely registered that there would be maroon stains covering his jacket the next day. Arriving at Hux’s clothed erection, the Ren paused to mouth and nuzzle at it, his tongue coming out to brush lightly over it, sending chills up the General’s spine. After what felt like a torturous eternity, Kylo finally reached to undo Hux’s pants, pushing them and his underwear down just far enough to free the redhead’s cock.  
Looking up at Hux, Kylo licked his lips, “you should take your clothes off, General… I’m beginning to feel a little underdressed here.”  
Hux stared at the man for a moment then pushed himself up to a sitting position, swiftly removing his jacket while he attempted to ignore his fully erect cock, rising and bobbing slightly from soft, ginger curls. Once he had his jacket removed, Hux struggled with the buttons on his shirt, glancing down on accident and locking eyes with a very amused Kylo Ren.  
“Need some help?” the younger man purred, propping his head up on one hand. However, without waiting for an answer, he lifted his other hand and gave a slight wave of his fingers, causing the buttons on Hux’s shirt to burst open as the shirt was essentially torn open.  
“That…was an expensive shirt,” Hux grumbled, feeling slightly annoyed at the senseless destruction, but shrugged out of the garment, regardless. He then quickly divested himself of his plain undershirt, allowing himself to drop back on the pillows once the deed was done.  
Kylo chuckled softly and settled himself between the General’s legs, tugging the ginger’s pants down a tad more and wrapping long, slender fingers around the man’s throbbing cock. After gently blowing on the tip, drawing a low moan from Hux, Kylo brought his mouth to the head, slowly sliding his lips over it and drawing it into his mouth with a soft moan. Hux, unable to take the slow torture, reached his hands up to tangle his fingers in the man’s dark hair, shoving Kylo’s head down roughly and forcing him to take more of the redhead’s cock. Kylo choked at the sudden mouthful he had, a low growl building in his chest as Hux moaned loudly, rocking his hips up and forcing himself even further into the Ren’s mouth.  
Hux continued to moan and pant, tugging sharply at Kylo’s hair to pull him up, then pushing him down, repeating this motions for several moments, eventually drawing moans from the Ren at the constant stimulation to his mouth and scalp. Whenever Hux would draw him up, Kylo would swirl his tongue around the head of the man’s cock, dragging his teeth lightly along the lower side as well.  
Hux could feel his orgasm beginning to build, and he let out a loud groan, hands clutching tighter into the Ren’s hair as he began to rock his hips up into Kylo’s mouth. Kylo, however, seemed to have other ideas, as he let out a growl and succeeded in pulling his mouth away from the panting general.  
“You’re not going to cum yet,” he hissed out, removing Hux’s hands with the Force, “I’m not allowing it.”  
Hux, finding his hands pinned to the bed, glowered at the Ren, not only for his words, but also for the loss of dark haired man’s mouth, “you’re not allowing it, Ren? I believe I’m the one in charge on this ship.”  
“But not in my bed,” Kylo replied with a nasty smirk, “that would be me.”  
The Ren leaned back on his heels, studying the redhead beneath him with a sneer, “I’m going to enjoy this…very much,” he purred softly, leaning to the side of the bed to reach into a side table, removing a bottle of lube and presenting it to the General with a smirk. He then set the bottle down next to him, settling himself in a seated position and tugging his boots and pants off. Then, with a glance at Hux, he once again used the Force to remove the ginger’s clothing, leaving him naked with wrists still pinned. With a slight eyebrow wiggle, Kylo removed his underwear and slid himself back up the General’s body to kiss him deeply, tongue pressing against the other’s mouth. Hux opened his mouth quickly, his tongue struggling with Kylo’s for a moment, both men eager to explore the other’s mouth.  
The ginger found his concentration broken however, as he felt Kylo’s slender fingers wrap around his cock, pumping slowly and smearing precum along the length of it. The motions caused the General to gasp, allowing Ren to delve further into his mouth, tongue exploring and caressing as he did so. After a moment, the knight withdrew his hand, groping for the lube and opening it, squirting a generous amount of the thick liquid into his other hand.  
Kylo returned his lube-covered hand to Hux’s cock, being sure to generously apply the liquid all around the General’s cock, smiling against his lips as Hux began to moan and writhe slightly. Kylo then drew back, smirking slightly at the string of saliva that connected the men for a moment, and gave Hux’s nose a gentle nudge with his own.  
“Lie back and enjoy this, General,” Kylo’s voice was little more than a sultry whisper, sending chills up Hux’s spine that spurred him to obey.  
Once Ren seemed satisfied with Hux’s position, the younger man positioned himself over the General’s straining cock, immediately thrusting himself down, a loud hiss of pain escaping him as he did so.  
“Fuck, Ren!” Hux cried out, both in pleasure and shock, “I thought you were going to prepare yourself!”  
Kylo let out a weak chuckle, his hips twitching as precum leaked from the tip of his cock onto Hux’s stomach, “I prefer diving headfirst into things. Besides, you’re wound so tight, you might have cum just from watching me…” he trailed off with a smirk, beginning to slowly move himself up and down.  
Hux grimaced, preparing an argument, but found it quickly vanishing from his mind as Ren began to move faster, hands resting on Hux’s chest and his muscles clenching and squeezing around the General’s aching cock.  
“Kylo…I want to touch you,” Hux panted out, struggling against the Force which kept his hands in place. The Ren replied with a loud moan as he pushed himself almost fully off the ginger’s cock, then sank back down quickly. However, Hux found that he could use his hands once again, and he immediately moved one to grip Kylo’s hip, clutching hard enough to leave bruises and helping the younger man ride him. With the added help, Kylo was able to angle himself so that Hux’s cock hit his prostate, igniting a smoldering flame in his belly that caused the knight to practically scream in delight, nails digging into the tender skin of Hux’s chest.  
The added pleasure was proving to be too much for the Ren to handle, and his movements became slightly erratic when Hux used his free hand to begin stroking the dark haired man’s neglected cock, using his thumb to smear the leaking precum around the head.  
“Hux,” Kylo breathed, head tilting back to expose a pale throat, “I’m getting so close,” he clenched himself around the General, drawing a moan from the ginger as his cock was squeezed tighter inside of Kylo’s velvety heat.  
“I am too,” the General replied, moving his hand from Kylo’s hip to his shoulder, pulling himself up and the Ren down, continuing to thrust up into Kylo as the men’s lips met, breaking away after a moment as Hux’s cock hit and rubbed firmly against Ren’s prostate.  
This stimulation was what sent the younger man over the edge, pleasure coiling briefly in his belly before his orgasm hit, arcs of hot cum streaking across the flushed skin of the General beneath him, Kylo’s scream of pleasure sounding like music to Hux’s ears. As Kylo clenched almost painfully tight around Hux, continuing to rock himself up and down, the ginger found himself cumming shortly thereafter, his fingers digging deeply into Kylo’s shoulder.  
The two men panted loudly, bodies’ slick with sweat. Kylo leaned down to rest his forehead against the General, soft breathy moans escaping him between pants. Hux closed his eyes, his hand sliding from Kylo’s shoulder to his back, rubbing soft, soothing circles there as both men struggled to catch their breath.  
“Enjoyable?” Kylo murmured after a moment, face buried in Hux’s neck.  
“Oh…very much so,” came the reply, along with a soft laugh, “though next time I think I’ll be the one pinning you down.”  
The Ren grinned against Hux’s skin, placing a soft kiss before responding, “I’ll hold you to that.”  
“I don’t doubt it,” Hux smiled, shifting Kylo into a more comfortable position and kissing the top of his head, “not one bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, whew! I hope you guys liked it, it's my first Kylux fic. If you have any suggestions or comments I'd be thrilled to hear them!


End file.
